


短篇

by Tinawins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinawins/pseuds/Tinawins
Summary: -没有人像汤姆那样理解金妮。-金妮就是爱汤姆。
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	短篇

吉妮芙拉跪坐在冰冷的地上抽泣着，而里德尔站在她的不远处倚靠着墙，板着脸，看着她。

她刚刚吐过，面无血色，头发凌乱，往常明亮而温暖的棕眼睛此时也蒙上了一层死气。

哇哦。

好可怜，真可怜。

里德尔端详着眼前的姑娘，心中首先浮现的情绪便是怜悯，然后随之而来的是喜悦，由衷的、不带有一丝善意的喜悦。

吉妮芙拉，可怜的，愚蠢的小东西。

红头发的小女巫得到了一本能回应她的日记，她每天都在上面写字，丝毫不怀疑的接受了这个奇妙的朋友，每天都在与日记交流，轻易的就奉出了信任，然后又在骗诱下献出了更为宝贵的东西。

吉妮芙拉·韦斯莱让汤姆·里德尔重新活了过来，现在他站在这里，身体里流淌着她的血，她的魔力，她的生命，她让他得以享用她的灵魂。

吉妮芙拉.韦斯莱是个天生的斗士，这个纯血姑娘在察觉不对后便开始试图反抗，虽然她失败了。

这是理所当然的，她还是个孩子，太柔弱，即便有一口尖牙利齿也造成不了什么威胁。

看看她现在的样子，疲倦，憔悴，困顿，无助，多么的脆弱，多么的惹人怜爱。

红头发的姑娘对汤姆·里德尔毫无保留的敞开心扉，她毫无目的，却全心全意的信任他，她的真诚都让汤姆有些感动了，然后他决定继续利用这份信任做一些事情。 

勇敢的吉妮芙拉，愚蠢的吉妮芙拉，他的吉妮芙拉。

吉妮芙拉注定要死去。

里德尔露出了一个发自内心的笑，他走过去弯下腰，用手拭去女巫的泪水，他捧起她的脸庞，注视着她无神的双眼无比轻柔的说：

“那些公鸡它们真吵，亲爱的，帮帮我吧。”


End file.
